Childhood Blues
by Nakamura Misheru
Summary: AU,[Partially Inspired by Gumi's song from vocaloid] Five year old Tsuna peeked out of the window to see what is all the noises about from his new neighbor and a raven boy about his age with crimson eyes got his attention. Pairings: X27


Disclaimer: I do not own Khr or any of the characters!

_**Chapter 1**_

The little five year old brunette woke up with a head start. He rubbed his temple tiredly and snuggled tighter and tried to go back to sleep but find it impossible with all the noise coming from his new neighbor, who apparently just move in and now they are moving in the new furniture…

Tsuna got up and tippy toed to his window to get a glimpse of his new neighbor. Boredly, he looked as the men carry furniture on and on and the owner of the house (A.K.A his new neighbor) telling the men to be careful with the expensive furniture. He trained his eyes around the crowd and found himself being curious or more or likely fascinated by a raven boy around his age with crimson eyes.

His not matured mind wanted to find out more about this boy but he don't have the guts to, maybe they could play tag together or making flower leis, Not! Definitely not, since Tsuna is always being bullied and he afraid that his new neighbor might not be as nice too but Tsuna really wanted someone to play and talk to.

Nana doesn't care about him and he don't know his father, as far as his knowledge, his father had left for overseas to work. Well, he can't say Nana neglected him but she is just far too clueless to even find out that he had been bullied and failed all his subjects. It's not that the helpless five years old could be blame, no one ever tutored him or anything, his older brothers were totally indifferent with him: Popular, cool, smart, athletic, and so on. But none of them bothered to help him even one bit because they were all just too busy with friends. So Tsuna could be counted as desperate.

So Tsuna waited patiently for his new neighbors to settle down before he could go and uh… introduce himself to them but like who cares if a little dame no good brunette came to say hello? But Tsuna just felt really overwhelmed by this feeling and yet he couldn't tell why he wanted to know more about the raven haired boy with crimson eyes even if he risked running into another bully but his new neighbor don't look one bit vicious, not even a little, not at all… that's to little Tsuna, though…

Tsuna waited until it seems what it looks like his new neighbor had settled down, then he go ask permission to his mother, which Nana would always said 'Yes', mainly because she hadn't cared much about what her youngest son does. When Tsuna asked Nana about 'greeting' his new neighbors, coincidently, his oldest brother, Giotto heard his conversation. So when Nana left to do her house works, Giotto stepped out to halt his little brother.

"Where are you going?" Giotto said with both hands on his hips, he already knew the answer but he wanted to hear from the brunette for some unforeseen reasons.

"I am going to visit the next door neighbor!" Little Tsuna beamed happily.

Despise his happy look; Giotto already knew that he is trying to make friends with some random kid that just move here. Knowing how pathetic little brother is, he wanted to sneer and laugh at him but he held back, he didn't want to displease the brunette's excitement, much to know he is not going to make any friend, then let's just let him be happy for this while. That's what Giotto being thinking before he mumbled okay and let the little brunette have his way.

He watched the little brunette slip into his shoes and hurried out happily before closing the door behind him softly. After watching the brunette disappear down to the streets, Giotto turn his back and return to their Japanese style living room and spotted his younger brother, Natsu sitting in the living room, reading a book.

Without looking away from the book, Natsu said ,"Where did Tsuna go?"

Giotto knew he was just curious but answered his younger brother's question anyways ,"He went out to play with his imaginary friend."

Natsu finally look up from his book and raised his eye brow at the older male, who had a smirk on his face, knowing that he is messing with him, Natsu shrugged before go on to read his book.

…

Tsuna skipped across the street and nervously headed to his new neighbor's door steps. He walked carefully, looking out for pebbles and try his best to avoid all of them, in case he tripped on them and fall because of his clumsiness.

Tsuna had tried his best to not mess with any of the pebbles but still ended up tripping on a huge pebble and fell on his face and scarped both of his knees. Tsuna let out a small yelp before getting up again. He rubbed his nose, which by the way was the most painful area and scrubbed away the dirt on his face with the sleeves of his soft blue hoodie and ended up making a mess with his clothes and now he can't went to his neighbor's house in the mud caked clothes.

The little brunette sighed sadly; can't he do something properly for once? Did he even have to fall within such a short distance? He is just so dame and no good! Tsuna got up painfully and winced at every move because his scrapped knees were just unbearable for him. Tsuna looked down to his green shorts and scrapped knee, the wound looked much more uglier than he thought.

When Tsuna looked up, he was surprised to see a handkerchief handed out to him by a stretched out arm of a child. He looked closely to see that it's the raven haired boy with crimson eyes. He was also wearing a pair of shorts, except that, it's black and he is in a white shirt that for some reasons looked tattered with dirt and small holes, and from the look of his face, there are scratches and dirt. He's being picked on.

"Are you ok…", The boy whispered to the brunette and the brunette nodded frantically.

"Take this.", The boy choked out as he pushed the handkerchief into Tsuna's little hands and he turned his back to leave.

"Wait!", Tsuna choked out and the raven boy halted himself and turned back with big stunned crimson eyes.

"Why are you hurt?", Tsuna said with big concerned caramel eyes, the crimson eyed boy's wound looked much more worst that his ones, well, maybe except when he got picked on by other kids.

The crimson eyed boy glanced side to side as if to make sure someone had not been eavesdropping their conversation before giving a short reply:

"Being picked on."

When the boy turned to leave again, Tsuna choked out some words once again:

"W-what's your name?"

The boy turned around and replied in one word before running away like he is feared of being talked to someone or is just afraid because of being lonely, but if he really is lonely, why did he have to run away? The little brunette grasped on the white, crinkled handkerchief in his hands tighter and repeated what the raven haired boy had muttered to him just a minute ago.

"Xanxus…"

…

**[A/N]: Hi, this is my first time typing a X27 fic, hope you enjoyed it… I am not sure if this is a crack pairing but I just think this pairing is kinda cute so I just give it a shot. I decided to change my typing style just a teeny weeny and avoid being morbid because I think people will find it annoying, like how I have been on my other fanfics, begging people to give me a review, well, just go easy with me ok? And just ignore xanxus being ooc, he will get into character when he grow up…and Please review, Sayonara…**

**P.S, take note that Giotto was nine and Natsu was seven and Xanxus is five, so as Tsuna and I am not sure if I should cling on their childhood but I really have no idea what to do so the best if you are all willing to drop a review and give me ideas… thank you , in advance, if anyone is even willing to help…" that is…**


End file.
